<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omovember (Day 1: Formal situation) by LemOnSqueeze (YujA_ks)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461737">Omovember (Day 1: Formal situation)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujA_ks/pseuds/LemOnSqueeze'>LemOnSqueeze (YujA_ks)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A week of Omovember (2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Family Dinners, Gen, Non-Sexual, OT8, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2020, Wetting, Wheelchairs, non sexual omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YujA_ks/pseuds/LemOnSqueeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Bang Chan's Salty Tour, Seungmin happens to have an accident at Chan's place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A week of Omovember (2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omovember (Day 1: Formal situation)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not sure it really is what a Formal SItuation is supposed to be but here we go.</p><p>Anyway, thank you very much for reading, I really hope you'll enjoy this chapter.</p><p>Also, English is not my first language so I am very sorry for the mistakes that you'll most probably see through the reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had been long but good, they had spent it outside, visited Sydney and had a lot of fun during Chan’s tour. They had just arrived at their leader’s house. It would be their very first time meeting Chan’s family.</p><p> </p><p>After being warmly welcomed inside by Chans' parents, they visited around. All the boys went upstairs to go get a glimpse of the leader's bedroom, his childhood plushies were neatly arranged on the bed and the dozens of medals that he still had from his early years of swimming competition were displayed on a long rack. Everything looked neat, the whole house was very nice.</p><p> </p><p>Chan asked Seungmin if he was OK and well he answered that everything was fine because it was as fine as it could be. His back was still hurting badly from a bad fall he had a few days ago so he was glad that the staff had borrowed a wheelchair from a pharmacy for him to go around during the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Appa, let’s eat?” Chan asked his father once they visited the whole house. They all knew that despite being happy to share a part of his private life with Stay, the young leader wanted to spend as much time as he could with his parents, Lucas and Hannah.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin felt quite uncomfortable by now, more than during the day at least. He had been told by the staff not to get out of the wheelchair too much when there were people around (which basically was the wholde day), just in case they would bump on him and hurt him or he would trip and hurt himself more thn he was hurting already. So even when the others had gone for quick bathroom trips at the zoo or at the restaurant he hadn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Now, it wasn’t really the time to ask where the bathroom was. They were all going outside, to the terrace, where Mr. Bang finished grilling lamb chops and all kinds of meat (ans seafood) for them and their staff. Seungmin followed everyone out while trying not to laugh too hard at Hyunjin's crazy yelling just in case he'd leak in his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>Chan’s mom asked them to sit around and offered them drinks. As he couldn't refuse, he accepted one of those Australian non alcoholic root beer that she proposed. The first sip was enough to make him squirm. Seungmin groaned from the discomfort it caused. Eventually Chan's mom caught on and asked her son to change place and leave the cushioned seat beside her for the younger boy. The leader quickly agreed and even helped Seungmin push the heavy chair close to the table before going to sit next at the end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin was now basically stuck between the table and the chair. His bladder felt heavy in his lower belly, he really really needed to go. Plus, his belt was pushing on the bulge but how could he discreetly unbuckle it? Well he couldn't, especially not in front of the cameras that were set all around them.</p><p> </p><p>He started to squirm again but tried not to, scared to be caught once again. It would maybe be an hour or so before they'd turn the cameras off and then he would try to discreetly ask Chan where the bathroom was.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung that was sitting next to Seungmin brought a plate for him and they all started to eat after thanking both of Chan's parents.</p><p> </p><p>During the meal he carefully tried not to drink anything, letting the half full bottle of beer chill in front of his plate. He had to go so badly that another sip would probably be THE sip too many by now.</p><p> </p><p>While eating he was hunched over the table. He discreetly made sure that no camera could catch him and unbuckled his <em>way too tight</em> belt with the hand that wasn't holding his chopsticks. He then brought his hand to his crotch, pressing down as if the added pressure would make sure that all the liquid that was sloshing inside him stayed where it was. He really really hoped that no one could see, especially Mrs Bang that was sitting next to him.</p><p> </p><p>When they were done eating (their first serve at least), their manager announced that the cameras were turned off and the staff joined them at the table next to Chan's siblings that were eating outside of the cameras field.</p><p> </p><p>The announcement made him squirm automatically, the cameras were off, no Stay would see how embarrassed he was getting now.</p><p> </p><p>His face was surely red. He was so full! With his hand, he could feel dampness from. his pants but he couldn't tell if it was sweat from the hot summer day or leaks that he didn't know escaped him.</p><p> </p><p>The table was loud, everyone was chatting. Chan's dad was asking questions to everyone and each member of both the band and the staff answered joyfully to the man. Seungmin didn't really listen, he was way too focused into holding it, even too focused to think about asking Chan.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you Seungmin?" The man asked. He didn't know what the man was talking about and hearing his name surprised him out of his hyper focused state. He literally felt his control slip and the leak that left him didn't exactly <em>just</em> felt like a leak.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes filled up with tears. His cheeks were now burning. And his hand got wet, a little at first. He was about to fully piss himself, at the table, with everyone around him and he couldn't control it. HIs thighs were already burning his with how hot the spurts of piss felt.</p><p> </p><p>His mouth fell open as the first tear fell down his face. He closed his eyes tightly to keep any other cristal drop from falling down.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin! Are you OK?" Hyunjin, who was sitting in front of him, asked. He didn't look up, he didn't dare. All he could do was whimper a mortified "So sorry". His hand was drenched. And he could feel his ass getting wet as a big spurt escaped him, hissing loudly enough for him to be conscious of it. He was pissing himself for real now. It drenched the cushion he was sitting on: the cushion of the Bang's armchair. He was in Australia, on the terrace of his leader's childhood house and he was pissing his black pants, having a legitimate accident from waiting too long.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear a few voices but couldn't understand what they were saying. It seemed like the piss gushing out of him made him unable to understand what happened around him.</p><p> </p><p>He felt someone grab the massive chair he was sitting on and drag him back. Some liquid fell on the concrete floor, splashing on his black boots. He was still going. The grey cushion under him was now black all around his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>When the last drop escaped him, he was sobbing. It was so damn embarrassing. How could it have reached the point where he just wet himself?</p><p> </p><p>He felt a hand on his cheek, slowly wiping his tears away. He opened his eyes, surprised to see that the owner of the hand on his face was the gentle woman that he had met only a few hours before.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright sweetie.", she kept repeating to sooth the boy while Chan, behind him, gently rubbed his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Seungmin, can you walk?", the leader asked. The boy nodded, he knew that his voice would be too unsteady and preferred to just shut it. "Let's go to the bathroom then." Seungmin let out a wet chuckle in between two sobs: it was a bit too late now, he thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again!</p><p>You can always leave a little kudo and a comment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>